El Dragón De Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by NewXcution
Summary: Hace 3.000 años la batalla entre los Nanatsu No Taizai Vs Los 10 Mandamientos no finalizo como ellos hubieran querido, la paz reino nuevamente, pero a un precio muy alto. Hoy, 3.000 años después los caminos de Meliodas y Elizabeth se cruzan nuevamente, pero en medio de un mundo donde los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios ya no son un simple cuento de hadas, sino una gran realidad.


_**El Dragón De Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Hace miles de años, muchos a decir verdad existió un Reino llamado Liones, en dicho Reino hubo paz durante cientos de años, cada Rey a pesar de gobernar con mano dura a su pueblo, de igual forma lo hacía con amabilidad y cada acción tomada llevaba su honestidad en juego.

Un día Liones cayo presa de la traición de sus protectores, en aquello tiempos esos protectores fueron llamados Caballeros Sagrados, una década de oscuridad reino por primera vez en el pacifico Reino de Liones.

Pero un día, la hija menor de la familia, la tercera princesa decidió hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

En ese tiempo, el Reino de Liones se encontraba inmerso en un profundo caos por la rebelión de los Caballeros Sagrados. Debido a tal situación, la única forma o vía posible que la tercera princesa logro encontrar para detener el gran poder mágico que poseían los Caballeros Sagrados, era un grupo de Legendarios 7 Caballeros que hace 10 años traicionaron al Reino de Liones.

Hace 10 años ese Grupo de Caballeros fueron culpados por asesinar al Gran Caballero Sagrado y debido a eso… fueron expulsados del Reino y tratados como viles criminales.

Ese Grupo de Legendarios Guerreros, aquellos que hicieron caso sin pedir nada a cambio a las suplicas de la Tercera Princesa, Elizabeth.

Fueron conocidos como… ¡Los 7 Pecados Capitales!

Elizabeth logro reunir casi por completo el grupo que llevaba 10 años disuelto y con la ayuda de ellos, el Reino de Liones tuvo paz nuevamente.

Pero ese no fue el final, luego de eso un horrible peligro que llevaba 3.000 años sellados resurgió de las tinieblas y los 7 Pecados Capitales tuvieron que unirse nuevamente para proteger no solo a Reino de Liones, sino a toda Britania.

Los 10 Mandamientos, así se llamaban ese grupo de letales enemigos que pertenecían a la Raza de Demonios más fuertes, eran la elite de la elite, los protectores y guardias del Rey Demonio Original.

La batalla fue dura, llena de muchos sacrificios y donde también corrió la sangre de muchos inocentes.

" _Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase u que ocurra, jamás lo olvides… ¡Yo siempre te amare, Meliodas!"_

Un Pilar de luz blanca cayó sobre el cuerpo de la hermosa doncella que pronuncio dicha oración, luz blanca que embullo su cuerpo y comenzó a convertirla en cientos de miles de fragmentos de energía blanca.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el Guerrero Meliodas… escucho decir de la boca de su amada.

Para ganar, Meliodas y Elizabeth tuvieron que sacrificar lo que hace 3.000 años también habían dado a cambio de finalizar la guerra, el amor que nació entre 2 razas opuestas, el amor que libero el corazón del hijo mayor del Rey Demonio, una vez más… no pudo verla luz del sol.

" _El lazo que nos une siempre estará ahí, Elizabeth. Sin importar cuanto miles de años pasen, yo te juro frente al mundo… ¡Que nos volveremos a encontrar!"_

Al igual que Elizabeth, el Guerrero Legendario Meliodas, también fue envuelto por una energía, solo que esta fue negra en lugar de blanca y como resultado de ello… Meliodas desapareció.

Cientos de años comenzaron a pasar luego de que la Guerra contra dichos enemigos finalizara, a medida del tiempo la civilización fue evolucionando e incluso el concepto de la magia comenzó a volverse algo innecesario para la clase obrera trabajadora.

Ya no había guerras, tampoco enemigos y debido a eso, el mundo comenzó a sufrir una rápida y pacifica evolución.

Lo que hace cientos de años fue tan común de ver como las Hadas o los Gigantes, hoy en día se volvieron simples historias de ficción y cuando el mundo menos se dio cuenta, ya habían transcurrido… 3.000 años más.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo – Ciudad Lilit**_

Nos ubicamos en la Tierra natal de los Demonios que nacieron a partir de la rebelión que inicio el Ángel Lucifer contra su padre, El Dios Bíblico.

En dicha ubicación que se encontraba en la zona más pobre del Inframundo, bueno, no era la zona más pobre, solo que los nobles de los clanes jamás irían a tal lugar y ahí solo frecuentaban los soldados de ejercito del Inframundo, ósea, la clase baja y media de dicha raza.

En ese lugar se podía ver un Bart muy tranquilo, lugar en donde los soldados y Demonios de clase baja y media iban a pasar el rato por las tardes.

— ¡Aquí tienen! — Un chico de aparentemente 14 años de edad les dijo a un grupo de 5 soldados mientras colocaba las bebidas en la mesa — ¡5 frías, lamento la espera!

El chico poseía un brillante cabello rubio oro, mirada juguetona de color verde jade y vestía un conjunto sencillo conformado por unas bermudas blancas, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, una corbata a medio ajustar de color rojo finalizaba su vestimenta.

— ¿Aún hay espacio?

— Por aquí por favor.

— Eres un buen empleado para ser tan pequeño — Uno de los soldados que llevaba ya un buen rato bebiendo en dicho lugar, le dijo al pequeño niño rubio.

— No soy un empleado, yo soy el dueño — El rubio tomo unos jarrones de cerveza vacíos y camino hasta la barra que atendía — Por cierto, pueden beber lo que quieran ya que por eso es conocido mi local, pero la comida si les saldrá más costosa.

— Jajaja, tranquilo, solo quiero beber y olvidar por unos momentos a los caprichosos del clan Phoenix — Tal parece que el soldado era miembro del ejercito de dicho clan — Por cierto, se enteraron que justo hoy se está firmando el famoso tratado entre las Facciones Judeo-Cristinas.

Luego de que el soldado dijera eso, todas las miradas se posaron en su persona y otro cliente comento.

— Sí. Según escuche de nuestro lado ira el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, del lado de los Ángeles ira Michael y de los Ángeles Caídos ira Azazel… pagaría todo lo que tengo por ver a esos tres reunidos en un mismo lugar — Comento animado el otro cliente.

— ¿Es eso tan importante? — Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, el rubio de ojos verde jade se encontraba sentado tranquilamente a su lado — ¿Por qué les afecta tanto ese tratado? ¿Acaso dañara algo en el sistema actual?

— Vaya niño, eres muy rápido — El primer soldado si bien no se dio cuenta en que momento el pequeño dueño llego tan cerca de ellos, si pudo ver que el niño si poseía un aparente entrenamiento en batalla, ningún novato podría haberlo sorprendido como lo hiso el niño rubio — Ese tratado la verdad no me interesa, yo solo quiero ver que pasara cuando el escandaloso tercer hijo de los Phoenix se case con la hermana del Santa Rojo, eso me preocupa ya que no se a cuál de las 2 familias pasare a servir, jajaja.

— Entonces hay boda, felicidades por ellos — El rubio sonrió animado y dijo en forma de chiste — Pero… ¿No es un matrimonio que ambos lados aprueben, cierto?

— Así es este mundo, me da algo de pena por la chica Gremory porque es hermosa, pero si su destino es convertirse en un objeto de placer para que ambos clanes se unan… es inevitable — Dijo mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza — Los nobles casi nunca se sacrifican como nosotros, yo perdí a mi familia desde muy joven y nadie dijo nada, pero intentan casar a 2 niños caprichosos y ahí si se forma el alboroto… es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Ya veo, ya veo — El rubio de ojos verde asintió mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla — Pareces saber mucho, puedes decirme por favor, ¿En dónde se celebra tal tratado de paz?

— Ah, claro. Se celebra en el mundo humano, creo que es en Japón o algo así, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes curiosidad, pequeñín? — Bromeo el soldado mientras intento espelucar el cabello del chico.

— Nada en especial — El rubio esquivo fácilmente la mano del soldado y evito que espelucaran su cabello — Solo me llamo la atención, jejeje.

El rubio nuevamente se dirigió a la barra del Bart.

— Por cierto, pequeñín — El soldado lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Vengo aquí a menudo y jamás supe cómo se llamaba el dueño.

— Yo… — El rubio se señaló así mismo mientras sonría juguetonamente — Me llamo Meliodas, un placer.

— ¿Meliodas…? — Por alguna razón el soldado pareció algo melancólico — Creo que mi bisabuelo nos narraba historias de alguien llamado así, aunque esos eran cuentos de niños.

— ¿Cuántos años tubo tu abuelo? — Pregunto Meliodas algo intrigado — Debió ser muy viejo entonces.

— Mi bisabuelo fue un sirviente del clan del Rey, vivió creo unos 3.000 años aproximadamente… aunque cuando llego a viejo solo hablaba de las historias que el escuchaba de niño en los campos — El soldado tomo otro trago de cerveza y hablo nuevamente — Creo que la vejes lo cegaba, esos cuentos son muy fantasiosos y ni el mismo supo si eran reales o no.

— Ya veo, ya veo. Pero sabes… — Meliodas lo miro fijamente con su mirada verde jade — A veces lo que menos es posible… termina siendo una realidad.

Por unos cortos segundos, aquel soldado pudo haber afirmo que la mirada del niño transmitía un sentimiento único que jamás había visto de frente. Un sentimiento… lleno de oscuridad.

— Así que el mundo humano — Meliodas miro a través de los cristales de su Bart y sonrió como siempre lo hacía — Creo que hare una pequeña visita.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Japón – Ciudad Kuoh – Academia Kuoh**_

Ubicados en una larga y pomposa mesa de fina madera se encontraban 5 personas muy conocidas en las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas.

Sirzechs Lucifer en compañía de Serafall Leviathan estaban en un lado de la mesa y su fiel maid/esposa Grayfia se encontraba siendo aparentemente el guardaespaldas de ambos.

Michael, el Ángel más fuerte del Cielo se encontraba sonriendo tranquilamente a los organizadores de dicha reunión, a su lado también resaltaba la radiante figura de su acompañante, una Ángel de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, la Serafín Gabriel.

Pero sin duda el que se llevaba todas las miradas era el último miembro en la mesa, el líder absoluto de Grigori, Azazel. ¿Pero porque resaltaba tanto? Pues resulta que por primera vez desde que la noticia que Azazel poseía una hija se hiso publica, esta era la primera vez que la llevaba a algún evento de dicha escala.

¿Hija?

Sí. El Líder de Grigori había adoptado públicamente a una bebe hace ya varios años, la noticia aun causaba revuelto en algunas Facciones y como olvidar la bomba que se desato en el Inframundo y en el Cielo cuando dicha noticia se confirmó.

Después de todo, ¿Azazel criando un bebe? La misma pregunta sonaba insólita, ¿Cierto? Pero contra toda lógica común, la pequeña había crecido y desde eso habían transcurrido ya 16 años.

La hija adoptiva del Cadre era una joven de gran belleza y cuerpo voluptuoso, largo cabello blanco donde su flequillo cubría perfectamente por completo su ojo derecho, pero al estar el izquierdo visible, el iris azul zafiro de su pupila brillaba intensamente.

La joven vestía un conjunto veraniego sencillo, pero que a pesar de eso acentuaba su joven y encantadora belleza.

Elizabeth, ese fue el nombre con el cual Azazel la bautizo hace ya 16 años, ¿Por qué escogió tal nombre? Según lo que solo pocos Ángeles Caídos escucharon decir de la boca del propio Azazel, ese nombre no fue solo una simple coincidencia, aunque los que escucharon las palabras de Azazel aún no podían creerlo, el mismo Gobernador de Grigori afirmo que el mismo viento le susurró al oído tal bello nombre.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Viendo como las miradas se posaron en su persona, o para ser más preciso, se posaron en la figura de su hija adoptiva, Azazel hablo demandantemente — Empecemos esto de una vez y firmemos el tratado de paz.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael e incluso la misma Gabriel lo miraron con sorpresa, claro que ese era el motivo de dicha reunión, pero decirlo de forma tan directa era algo que nadie espero hacer y que mucho menos Azazel fuera el portador de dicha voz.

— ¡Otou-sama! — Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue la bella joven de largo cabello blanco quien hablo — No debe ser irrespetuoso con los representantes del Inframundo y el Cielo, recuerde que Grigori debe mostrar educación frente a las demás Facciones para que así el tratado sea efectivo y beneficie a ambas partes.

Elizabeth hablo con mucha honestidad y sobretodo, con mucho razonamiento, algo que nadie esperaría de una joven criada por el mujeriego más grande de todos, alias Azazel.

— A veces me pregunto a quién abras salido, eres muy meticulosa para asuntos menores — Azazel suspiro algo cansado, desde ya sabía lo que su hija diría a continuación — Solo dije lo que pensé para romper el hielo, tómalo como una clásica muestra de confianza.

— Aja… — Elizabeth entrecerró su único ojo visible, mostrado claramente su desconfianza — Eso mismo dijo cuando hablamos con la líder de Kioto y casi somos sacados de ahí a la fuerza, es una suerte que Kunou-chan fuera tan tierna y me permitiera quedarme a cerrar ese convenio.

— Eso no fue mi culpa — El Cadre se defendió de inmediato — Las maid de ese lugar estaban coqueteando conmigo y cuando mostré signos de respuesta se hicieron las indignadas, Yasaka se molestó por eso.

— Ese es el problema, ¿Por qué mostro signos de respuesta? Lo mejor era haberse quedado quieto y callado.

— Como hombre me es imposible hacerlo, sería un insulto para mi género.

— Eso es totalmente falso. Otou-sama solo es un mujeriego que no puede quedarse quieto.

La discusión de padre e hija habría continuado un poco más si las leves risas de Gabriel no los hubieran interrumpidos.

— Lo lamento, es que ver a mi hermano Azazel actuar como un padre, no se… me recordó un poco a mi propio padre — Dijo honestamente la bella Serafín — Pero estoy feliz por ti, hermano Azazel… veo que eres feliz al lado de tu hija.

— Hmph, metete en tus asuntos, Gabriel — Azazel miro hacia otro lado mientras bufaba levemente — Comencemos esto de una vez, ya quiero regresar a Grigori y descansar un poco.

— S-Siento m-mucho llamar la a-atención — La vergüenza había invadido un poco el cuerpo de Elizabeth — E-Espero por favor podamos seguir este tratado de paz tranquilamente.

Después de todo, ella era una joven de buenos principios y gran corazón.

Luego de la disculpa dicha por Elizabeth, un círculo mágico apareció en la sala y de ahí emergieron dos noblezas de herederos de algún clan Demoniaco, específicamente, la heredera del Clan Gremory y Sitri, las hermanas menores de Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan respectivamente.

— Mi hermana menor y su nobleza — Sirzechs presento al grupo Gremory cuando arribaron al lugar — Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada.

— He escuchado el informe y además vi lo sucedido desde el Cielo. Le doy las gracias una vez más — Agradeció Michael.

Rias asintió y se inclinó levemente.

— Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas — Dijo Azazel sin timidez alguna en sus palabras, para el solo era un tema de menor interés.

Grayfia dio un paso al frente y dijo.

— Siéntense en los asientos de más allá.

Asintiendo, todo el grupo Gremory se retiró hacia los asientos asignados para ellos y se sentaron esperando algún llamado.

— Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios — Informo Sirzechs Lucifer.

Todo el mundo asintió, algunos con más pesar que otro.

— Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar la conversación.

Con las palabras de Sirzechs, la reunión inicio oficialmente.

Todos los líderes comenzaron a discutir sobre un sinfín de temas pasados, nombraron los tantos errores que cometieron y las muertes que aun pesaban para ellos.

La guerra era algo que todos ellos querían evitar ya que una nueva guerra solo eliminaría para siempre las tres facciones Bíblicas.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Así que esta es la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] de Kiba-kun — Sirzechs Lucifer admiraba la espada del [Caballero] de su hermana menor — ¿Qué algo así exista es fascinante?

— Muchas gracias Sirzechs-sama — Kiba agradeció esas palabras — La Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] es débil en comparación a la [Excálibur] o sus fragmentos, pero prometo que dentro de poco podrá hacerle frente a esas espadas en batalla.

— Tales palabras hacen que un Demonio adulto como yo, se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le hace falta crecer, en este periodo de paz los Demonios luchan menos, pero veo que los rencarnados como tú se esfuerzan y me das a entender que ustedes son el futuro de nuestra raza.

— Hare lo posible para corresponder a esas expectativas, Sirzechs-sama.

— Estoy seguro de eso, esfuérzate mucho más Kiba-kun.

— Sí. Me esforzare más desde ahora.

Sirzechs Lucifer, el Maou Rojo admiraba devotamente la evolución que poseía una de las piezas de su hermana menor, Rias Gremory.

— Wow, ver energías opuestas unirse entre ellas es algo hermoso — Elizabeth no pudo ocultar su satisfacción al ver la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] de Kiba Yuto — Eres alguien increíble, Kiba-san.

— G-Gracias… — Ante la cálida sonrisa de la joven de cabello blanco, Kiba Yuto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, acción que causo una leve molestia en la [Reina] del clan Sitri que se encontraba entre los espectadores.

— De seguro te fascinaría hacer experimentos con ella, ¿No es así, Otou-sama? — Más que una pregunta, Elizabeth estaba afirmando lo que deseaba lograr su padre.

— Sí. Sirzechs, si todo sale bien, ¿Podrías prestarme una de esas copias para investigarlas? Si lo desees puedo incluso hacerlo al lado de Ajuka para que no haya malos entendidos — Le dijo Azazel al Maou Rojo.

— Por mí no habría inconvenientes, si todo sale bien sería un honor que tú mismo la investigaras, podríamos incluso llamar a esa investigación como la primera contribución entre las 3 Facciones Judeo-Cristianas — Sirzechs Lucifer estuvo más que de acuerdo con la petición hecha por Azazel.

— Perfecto, dicho eso, yo quisiera preguntarle algo a cierto joven aquí presente — La mirada de Azazel se posó en cierto castaño del grupo Gremory — Issei Hyodou, ¿Qué piensas tú de las paz? Como actual Sekiryuutei, tu respuesta es algo que muchos desean oír.

— ¿Yo? — Issei se señaló así mismo confuso — B-Bueno, francamente no sé qué decir, es algo muy repentino, yo solo quiero ser un buen [Peón] que sirva fielmente a Rias-buchou.

— Ahhh, que molesto, aun no sales de tu caparazón — Azazel masajeo su sien y uso una nueva oración — Para explicártelo mejor, si hay paz en el mundo, tu… podrías chupar los pechos de Rias Gremory todas las noches!

— ¡Otou-sama! — Elizabeth estallo en un enorme sonrojo — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?!

— ¡O-Oppai! — Issei claramente se inclinó por lo que prefería escuchar — ¡Chupar los pechos de Buchou! — El castaño ahora estaba más que decidido, ya sabía que respuesta dar — ¡Quiero la paz! ¡La paz es verdaderamente hermosa! ¡Este mundo necesita paz! ¡Todos votemos por la paz!

— Jejeje… me cae bien este chico — Comento Azazel mientras reía — Y tú, ¿Qué opinas, Vali?

Ahora la mirada del Gobernador de Grigori se posó en la figura de un joven peli platino que se había mantenido asilado de toda la conversación, ese peli platino era el actual Hakuryuukou de esta generación.

— Yo solo quiero luchar con enemigos poderosos, haya paz o no… mi meta jamás cambiara o perderá su rumbo — Dijo cortantemente el actual Hakuryuukou.

— Aja… tú también me caes bien, Vali — Dicho algo dudoso Azazel.

Luego de eso, cada uno de los líderes platico nuevamente sobre propuestas a ejercer cuando el tratado de paz se firmara.

Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que el ambiente que los rodeaba repentinamente se detuvo.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? — Issei Hyodou se dio cuenta de la irregularidad — Sentí mi cuerpo pesado unos momentos.

— Oh, así que regresaste, Sekiryuutei — Hablo Azazel al ver como el Dragón Rojo había despertado — Llevabas 10 minutos congelado, tal parece que los terroristas usaron algo para alterar el tiempo y hacer de este lugar un tiempo muerto.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel, Grayfia, Azazel y por supuesto su hija, Elizabeth se encontraban viendo a través de la ventana lo que ocurría afuera.

Contándolos a ellos, de parte de los espectadores solo estaban despiertos: Issei Hyodou, Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuto, Xenovia Quarta y por supuesto, el Hakuryuukou.

— ¿Por qué los demás están como congelados y nosotros no? — Rias Gremory le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

— Pues en el caso de nosotros los lideres, nuestro poder es superior y no nos afecta por ahora el tiempo muerto. Issei-kun tiene ventaja por el [Boosted Gear], Kiba-kun por su Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca], Xenovia-kun por [Durandal] y tu hermanita porque tomaste la mano del Sekiryuutei y no te afecto el tiempo muerto.

— Ya veo, gracias — Pero los ojos de Rias se posaron en la joven de cabello blanco — Pero hermano, si nosotros nos salvamos por las [Sacred Gear] y Espadas Sagradas, ¿Por qué ella tampoco fue congelada?

Ante la pregunta hecha por Rias, los líderes también sintieron curiosidad y posaron sus miradas en Elizabeth.

— Es cierto, ¿Cómo tú también pudiste salvarte? — Le pregunto Serafall con claro interés.

— E-Este, b-bueno… — Elizabeth los miro algo avergonzada, pero al final decidió hablar con la verdad — Yo nunca he sido afecta por esos hechizos.

La respuesta de Elizabeth en vez de dejar satisfechos a los líderes, solo causo más curiosidad en ellos.

— Azazel — Michael llamo a su hermano — Tienes una hija especial, me alegro por ti.

Luego de eso, los líderes explicaron que el causante de todo fue el [Alfil] de Rias Gremory, llamado Gasper, quien había sido usado por los terroristas para fines malvados.

Issei Hyodou se propuso junto a Rias Gremory para ir a rescatarlo, Azazel aprovecho entonces para entregarle un solo suprimidor de energía en forma de brazalete para así calmar a Gasper.

El Cadre pidió disculpas porque en otra ocasión hubiera traído dos suprimidores, pero solo trajo uno y eso fue por suerte, después de todo nadie esperaba que esto ocurriese.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer obteniendo [Sacred Gears]? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus], ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no exista? — Pregunto Sirzechs, viendo por donde hace poco voló el Dragón Blanco.

Azazel meneó la cabeza ante esa pregunta.

— Es para prepararse.

— ¿Prepararse? Pensé que tú estabas en contra de cualquier nueva guerra — Dijo Michael con asombro.

— Lo dije, ¿No? No voy a entrar a una guerra contra ustedes. Asimismo, no haré una guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿Debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

— ¿Entonces?

— La Brigada del Caos.

— ¿Brigada del Caos?

— Sólo confirmé el nombre de la organización y sé que se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las Tres Grandes Facciones. Algunos humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de [Longinus] entre ellos.

— ¿Su objetivo es…? — Pregunto Michael.

— La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo, ¿Saben? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte, tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

— Entonces, ¿Podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es...?

— El líder de la organización es el poderoso Dragón infernal, la otra existencia Diacrónica además del Dragón Galés y el Dragón Efímero.

Un casi minuto de silencio reino en la sala, el solo nombrar a esa entidad hiso que el ambiente cambiara gradualmente.

— Ya veo, por lo que esa persona se ha movido. El Dragón Ophis Uroboros. El Dragón temido por Dios... El que se mantiene vigente en la posición del más fuerte desde el principio del mundo — Sirzechs realizo una expresión sombría, una digna expresión de preocupación reino el rostro del hombre que vivió durante la segunda gran guerra.

Un círculo mágico emergió en medio de la sala, segundos después del circulo una voz fémina hiso eco de presencia, el brillo seso y la figura de dicha mujer fue visible para todo el público.

Se trataba de una Demonio adulta, de largo cabello castaño que además vestía un atuendo que dejaba ver mucho en medio de sus pechos.

Azazel se rio y Sirzechs-sama hizo una expresión agria.

— Es el círculo mágico de Leviathan — Informo Sirzechs.

Pero la actual Leviathan no era nadie menos que Serafall Liviathan, entonces si era ella… ¿Quién podría haber invocado el círculo mágico?

Xenovia camino hasta Issei y dijo en voz baja.

— Es algo visto en los libros del Vaticano. Ese es el círculo mágico del Verdadero Rey Demonio Leviathan.

— ¿Como estas, actual Rey Demonio Sirzechs? — La mujer que salió del círculo mágico, pronuncio esas palabras.

— La descendiente sanguínea del antiguo Leviathan. Catleya Leviatán. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? — Pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer con total seriedad.

— Veras, los miembros de la Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, casi todos han decidido cooperar con la Brigada del Caos — Informo Catleya sin pudor alguno — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta acaso… falso Maou Lucifer?

La ultima oración, transmitía el rencor hacia el pelirrojo hijo de los Gremory.

— Catleya, ¿Está bien que interprete esas palabras literalmente?

— Sirzechs, es exactamente lo que dije. Nosotros también nos encargamos de este ataque.

— Así que es un golpe de estado, ¿Eh?

— Sirzechs, en la reunión de hoy, solamente llegamos a la exacta idea opuesta. Concluimos que, ya que Dios y los Reyes Demonios murieron, este mundo debe ser reformado.

— ¿Ese Ophis ya vio tan lejos en el futuro? Aunque ese no parece ser el caso — Hablo Azazel, dándose a resaltar en medio de ambos — Creo que estas exagerando un poco Catleya, ver tanto en el futuro hiso que Kokabiel perdiera — Un rostro de burla fue hecho por el Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos — Así que estas reuniendo rebeldes de los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y de los Demonios que quieren su propio mundo y una nueva Tierra que ellos gobiernen. El mediador de eso es Ophis Uroboros.

El Dragón más fuerte e incluso temido por Dios… Ophis Uroboros.

Serafall se levantó de donde estaba sentada y miro a Catleya con dolor.

— ¡Catleya-chan! ¡¿Porque estas hacienda tal cosa?!

Pero Catleya no miro a la pelinegra con dolor, no, ella miro a Serafall Leviathan con odio puro.

— Serafall, ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar tan desvergonzada? Como la que me robo la posición de Leviathan! ¡Soy la descendiente del Leviathan original! ¡Yo era la que debía ser la Reina Demonio!

— ¡Catleya-chan…y-yo!

— No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy, en este lugar, te mataré y tomare el título de la Reina Demonio Leviathan. Entonces Ophis se convertirá en el Dios del nuevo mundo. Está bien si solo es un símbolo. El sistema y leyes, la doctrina será construida por nosotros. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, su era se acabó — Sentencio la descendiente de Leviathan.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Catleya Leviathan había perecido a manos de Azazel, solo que el precio fue alto y el mismo Azazel tuvo que sacrificar su brazo derecho, aunque de igual forma se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, algo típico en él.

Todos pensaron que la lucha había finalizado ahí, pero no, una fuerte revelación vino a continuación.

¡Boom!

El Líder de los Ángeles Caídos salió de dicho cráter sobándose la nuca, su mirada transmitía cansancio y en ningún momento monstro sorpresa.

— Así que será de este modo… Vali — Poso sus ojos color morado al cielo, visualizando la figura del Dragón Blanco que aun vestía su armadura que representaba el [Balance Breaker] — ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿O este fue un momento espontaneo?

— Lo lamento Azazel, pero este lado parece ser más divertido — Acepto el peli platino — Fue cuando me ordenaste a buscar a Kokabiel, luego de eso me encontré con Catleya Leviathan y ella me sugirió unirme a la Brigada del Caos… debo decir que no pude rechazar la oferta de luchar contra Dioses del Norte.

Un suspiro escapo por la boca del hombre de cabello bicolor.

— Te lo he dicho Vali, los hombres como tú qué piensas solo en luchas no viven muchos — Aunque sonara extraño, la traición del Dragón Blanco no sorprendió a Azazel — Sabia que algo te pasaba porque comenzaste a actuar rato. Pero jamás pensé que sería esto, debo confesar que me espera tu traición en un futuro, pero no pensé que ese futuro estaría tan cerca.

— Soy tan predecible, ¿O solo tú puedes leerle así?

— Mocoso, yo te crie y déjame decirte que te conozco bien.

— No puedo pelear contra eso.

— Vali. Estas con la Brigada del Caos por las batallas… o te uniste a la Facción de los antiguos Maous.

Ante tales palabras, Sirzechs Lucifer y Michael mostraron interés.

— Azazel, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Pregunto Sirzechs, llegando junto al Serafín al lado del Ángel Caído.

— Es complicado — El Caído rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza — ¿Por qué no lo explicas tú, Vali?

— Si no hay remedio — La armadura del Dragón Blanco fue desactiva por su portador — M nombre es Vali… Vali Lucifer. Soy nieto del hijo del Maou Lucifer original, pero poseo sangre mestiza debido a que mi madre es humana.

El Hakuryuukou desplego sus 8 alas de Demonio, para confirmar cada una de sus palabras dichas anteriormente.

Sirzechs no pudo evitar mostrar asombro, Michael a su lado lo imito perfectamente y siendo franco, no era para menos, el poder de un Dragón y el de un Rey Demonio estaba junto en un solo cuerpo.

— Ya veo, al ser mestizo jamás hubiéramos descubierto su firma mágica aunque fuera nieto de Rizevim, si a eso le sumamos el Albión, oculto perfectamente su lado Demoniaco — Analizo Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Así es. Yo nací de mi padre que es hijo de Rizevim y de mi madre la cual es humana, herede el [Divine Dividing] debido a mi mitad humana, poseo reservas mágicas inmensas gracias a la sangre del Lucifer original. Si lo piensas, mi sola existencia es una irregularidad… un milagro, es broma claro.

— En esta generación los Dragones Celestiales escogieron anfitriones irregulares, ¿Será esto un error crucial del sistema? — Hablo Michael, monstro gran preocupación.

— Entonces, ¿Qué harás, Issei Hyodou? — Vali dejo de prestarle atención a los líderes y miro al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] de forma desafiante — Debo decir que estoy decepcionado, aun no eres capaz de activar el [Balance Breaker] y sin eso tus probabilidades que por cierto ya eran bajas… ahora son nulas.

— Maldito seas — Mascullo Issei, aunque estaba molesto, sabía que Vali tenía la razón.

— Carajo, sabía que debía haber traído 2 suprimidores de energías, si lo hubiera hecho pudiera haberlo alterado y forzar el [Balance Breaker] del Sekiryuutei unos 5 minutos… lo siento chico — Hablo honestamente Azazel.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás en una mundo alterno había traído 2 suprimidores de energías e Issei Hyodou había podido activar su [Balance Breaker], pero en esta línea de tiempo no fue posible esa posibilidad y la batalla entre Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou se veía cada vez más lejana.

— Vali-oniisama — Elizabeth camino hasta quedar cerca del peli platino — No existe forma de que recapacites, ¿No es así?

— Elizabeth — El Hakuryuukou la miro extrañamente con una expresión condescendiente — Solo a ti te pediré disculpas, pero me conoces y sabes como soy, solo en medio de una batalla soy capaz de ser yo mismo, no pudo negarme a mí mismo ese profundo deseo.

La belleza de largo cabello blanco bajo la cabeza algo dolida por la partida del peli platino.

— Y-Ya… veo — Una leves lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la joven — Y si hacemos algo para que puedas luchar con enemigos poderosos sin irte de nuestro lado.

— No. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

— Pero eres como mi hermana mayor, no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a nadie.

— A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que afectan a tercero, pero aunque lo hagan no me arrepiento de lo que he decidido hacer.

— Entonces yo peleare contigo, Vali. Aunque haya perdido mi brazo, soy capaz de hacerte frente — Anuncio Azazel.

— Que honor, pero yo solo quiero luchar con el Sekiryuutei y si él no es capaz de hacerme frente, entonces hare que él [Boosted Gear] rencarne en un mejor portador y tendré un verdadero rival en unos 15 o 20 años más — Las intenciones de Vali Lucifer eran claras, él iba a matar a Issei Hyodou.

Elizabeth se apartó un poco de los espectadores y siguió llorando levemente en silencio. Para ella que fue adoptada por Azazel, la familia que formo era lo más importante que tenía, su padre, tíos de Grigori y Vali que era como su hermano mayor, ella simplemente no quería perder nada de eso.

Si eso pasaba, si comenzaban a perder a sus seres queridos, ella… quedaría sola otra vez.

— No llores más. Las únicas lagrimas que deseo ver en tu rostro tienen que ser lágrimas de felicidad — Para la sorpresa de Elizabeth, una voz amable le dijo desde su espalda — El tiempo es corto, por eso los humanos deben saber apreciarlo y no dejarse llevar por deseos mundanos.

Elizabeth seco con la manga de su vestido veraniego las lágrimas que poseía su rostro y miro al dueño de esa voz, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quien había sido.

Un niño, más bien un joven con la contextura física de un chico de 14 años de edad.

Cabello rubio como el mismo oro, mirada honesta y amable de color verde jade, piel blanca con un leve tono bronceado.

Vestía un conjunto sencillo que lo hacía lucir relajado, pero en su espalda se podía ver como una espada de tamaño medio descansaba en su funda.

— Tú… ¿Quién eres? — Por alguna razón que ni ella misma supo explicar, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza, algo que jamás le ocurrido con ninguna persona.

— Tranquila, Elizabeth… — Meliodas le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio cariñosamente su cabello — No soy nadie malo, solo voy a darle una pequeña lección a ese pequeño Dragón Blanco.

Meliodas retiro su mano de la cabeza de Elizabeth y camino hacia donde se encontraban reunidos el grupo de espectadores.

— Su mano es… cálida — Un pequeño sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Elizabeth, ese cálido calor le resulto tan familiar y reconfortante, pero fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo — ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre…?

Meliodas llego frente al Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer y hablo seriamente.

— Oye, ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza hacer llorar a la mujer que te considera su hermano mayor? — Su tono de voz ya no se escuchaba animado, más bien sonaba serio y demandante — Pensé que el Sekiryuutei era el orgullo, pero veo que esta generación el orgullo le paso al blanco.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Vali lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja — No te enseñaron a no inmiscuirte en asuntos ajenos.

— Sí, eso es algo que se aprende desde niño — Meliodas estiro su brazo derecho hacia atrás — Pero cuando hiciste llorar a Elizabeth — El rubio de ojos verde desapareció de la vista de todos y aun incluso para la sorpresa de todos los lideres, este reapareció detrás del Hakuryuukou — Tu lo volviste algo personal.

"¡PAMMMM!"

Propinando un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho del Hakuryuukou quien aun a pesar de vestir su armadura blanca, el puñetazo de Meliodas lo obligo a caer al suelo y crear un cráter en la tierra.

— " _¡¿Cuándo se movió?!" —_ Todos y cada uno de los líderes y espectadores tuvieron ese mismo pensamiento de forma unísona.

Meliodas aterrizo en el suelo y miro al Hakuryuukou de forma desafiante.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu charla de hace rato de que eras un milagro fue falsa? Levántate y muéstrame que tan fuertes son los Demonios mestizos de esta era — El capitán de los 7 Pecados Capitales no estaba jugando, hablaba completamente en serio.

— ¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?! — Vali emergió del suelo lleno de furia — ¡Responde!

El rubio en vez de responderle al peli platino, giro su vista hacia atrás y miro directamente a la peli blanca.

— Meliodas, ese es mi nombre — Su presentación estaba claramente dedicada a Elizabeth.

— " _Meliodas, ese nombre… ¿Acaso será…?"_ — Elizabeth formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— No me importa eso, pero si quieres pelea entonces escogiste la persona indicada para eso — Activando nuevamente su [Balance Breaker], Vali formo una espera de energía y la lanzo directamente hacia el pequeño rubio — ¡Esquiva eso si puedes!

Pero Meliodas no se movió ni retrocedió.

Solo desenfundo su pequeña espada y de un solo movimiento realizado por su hoja, creo una presión de aire tan fuerte que hiso retroceder como si nada la esfera de energía creada por Vali Lucifer.

— ¡Uno de los 7 Pecados Capitales, el Pecado de la Ira! — Meliodas sonrió desafiante y se preparó para la batalla — ¡Dragón Sin, Meliodas!

Era oficial, el Caballero Legendario, aquel que hace miles de años desafío al verdadero Rey Demonio y logro la paz en toda Britania… había regresado.

" _Un nuevo viaje está por comenzar. De ahora en adelante no sabemos que nos caerá encima, ni que dificultades deberemos enfrentar. Pero si estoy con todos ustedes, si estoy con Meliodas… ¡Podremos Superarlo!"_

El tiempo siempre pasa, pero los lazos que se crearon jamás desaparecen.

" _Esta, es una historia que inicio cuando la frontera de los humanos y lo que no podían ser llamados así aun no era clara… ¡Una Historia Sobre Los Origines!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **El Dragón De Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Hola a todos, que les puedo decir, simplemente estaba viendo Nanatsu No Taizai y me dije: "¿Por qué no hacer un Fanfic de Nanatsu No Taizai y High School DxD? Suena loco, lo se… pero igual lo hice y vean el resultado.**_

 _ **No lo llamaría obra maestra ya que está muy lejos de serlo, pero creo que es bueno y debería entretener, lo cual fue su propósito de origen, jejeje.**_

 _ **Ver a Meliodas y Elizabeth en el Siglo XXI siempre me llamo la atención y que mejor que hacer un final alternativo a las batallas actuales del manga, dar a entender que sacrificaron su amor nuevamente y que toda su historia tendrá su desenlace en la actualidad.**_

 _ **¿Por qué Elizabeth es hija adoptiva de Azazel? Bueno, lo vi llamativo, Azazel con una hija jamás se ha visto y ya que Elizabeth jugara obviamente un papel central, que mejor que hacerla hija del Gobernador de Grigori, claro, hija adoptada.**_

 _ **Meliodas, ¿Qué decir de nuestro pequeño Demonio rubio? Siempre sera como es, alguien honesto que detrás de su sonrisa despreocupada guarda un gran dolor y ese ha sido perder el amor de su vida más de 105 veces (O algo así, la verdad no recuerdo?**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algo, Elizabeth no ha rencarnada más desde su muerte hace 3.000 años (Obviamente hablo de la muerte en este Fanfic), para que no haya errores, Meliodas lleva 3.000 años sin saber de ella y bueno, que la encontrara aquí fue casualidad… o quizás no, jejeje.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo años tiene Meliodas? Técnicamente este Meliodas no es que murió, sino más bien fue consumido o algo parecido, no sé cómo explicarlo sin dar Spoiler, pero solo les diré que Meliodas tiene actualmente uno 500 años de edad, ya que cuando desapareció el conteo que llevaba de 3.000 años regres renació (No murió por completo, pero ustedes me entienden) hace unos 500 años.**_

 _ **Issei Hyodou y Rias Gremory más toda la nobleza, de una u otra forma las historias se unirán, después de todo esto también es High School DxD, ya quiero ver la cara de los Lideres cuando sepan de los 4 Legendarios Clanes y que existe un Verdadero Clan de Demonios de los cuales ellos nunca supieron, recuerden que ellos son Demonios que nacieron de Lilit, mientras que Meliodas y sus hermanos no.**_

 _ **Meliodas Vs Vali, ¿Quién ganara? Bueno, eso ya lo saben… pero igual lo veremos luego.**_

 _ **Si esto obtiene varios Reviews prometo actualizar el mismo sábado, de lo contrario lo hare cada 2 semanas, no es que este pidiendo algo a cambio, solo que soy una persona con deberes y si voy a crear este Fanfic para que sea semanal o incluso menos que semanal, debo resivir un pequeño incentivo.**_

 _ **Comentar algo como esto: "Oye, buen capítulos", esa simple oración me alegra bastante y me da ánimos, si algunos quieren dar teorías largas pues mucho mejor, yo feliz de leer sus Reviews porque eso me da fortaleza y me da también ganas de no abandonar nunca.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias, nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
